Event Pokémon
Event Pokémon are Pokémon that are distributed during events. Before the advent of Wi-Fi in Generation IV, these special Pokémon were usually given out by direct trade at Nintendo promotional events or sometimes found in bonus material such as discs. The majority of these events were held in Japan, with few making it to other countries. From 2009, Pokémon and Key Items needed to access Event Pokémon could be delivered by Wi-Fi; this made it much easier for players around the globe to get their hands on rare Pokémon. In Generation V, this has extended to the Dream World. Event Pokémon have a special OT and ID number indicating their authenticity and usually a special promotional Ribbon from Generation III onward. In Generation IV, most event Pokémon are distributed in Cherish Balls, special Poké Balls that exist solely for event distribution. Event Pokémon are usually desired because they are hard or impossible to find in the games, holding a rare item, and/or know at least one special move that would otherwise be impossible to have via leveling up, TMs, HMs, move tutors, or even breeding. Generation I Generation II Generation III *Deoxys (Direct trade), Given out at Gamestop during June, 2008. *'Jirachi' (Direct trade, wi-fi) Available on wi-fi at various times during 2010 depending on location. Given out at Gamestop (USA) between February 27 and March 13, 2010. It was at level 5 and knew the moves Wish, Confusion, Rest, and Draco Meteor. It also had a classic ribbon. If you trade it into HeartGold or SoulSilver the special Poké Walker course, Edge of Night Sky, becomes available. Generation IV *'Regigigas' *'Arceus' *'Shaymin' *'Darkrai' *'Manaphy' *'Rotom' and its alternate forms. Generation V * Victini (Wi-fi) Until the 27th of April 2011, the Liberty Pass was distributed to Black and White games via Mystery Gift. The pass allowed access to Liberty Garden, where you could find Victini in the basement of the lighthouse. * Zorua (In-game) When you transfer Celebi over from the Generation IV games, you will be able to find two characters in one of Castelia City's gates. When you talk to the character with Celebi in your party, Celebi will pop out of its Poké Ball and Zorua will change from its illusion. The trainer for Zorua will give you it as a gift due to how well they played together. It is at level 10 and it knows the moves Leer, Scratch, Pursuit and Fake Tears. * Zoroark (In-game) When you transfer a shiny Raikou, Entei or Suicune to Black and White, and go to Lostlorn Forest, you will find a Pokémon matching one of the beasts that you didn't transfer over. If you send over Raikou, you will see Entei. Send over Entei and you'll see Suicune and send over Suicune and you'll see Raikou. When you attack, you'll see that it is in fact a Zoroark. This is the only way you can capture Zoroark. It is at level 25 and it knows the moves Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face and Taunt. * Eevee Evolution (Online) From March 28 - May 5, 2011, completing the minigame "Play to Befriend a Pokémon" on the Pokémon Fun Zone unlocked an Eevee evolution of your choice for you to befriend in the Dream World at a later date. The evolution was released on the Global Link site on May 19, with the promotion currently set to end on July 19. However, a large number of players have been unable to receive their Pokémon due to bugs. * Kanto Starters (Merchandise/online) Japan only. On September 10, 2010, a book called Pokémon Peer was released. This book, containing interviews and features from the various game developers, also contains a unique password. These passwords, once entered into the Global Link, will give access to the Kanto Starters who have abilities that differ from normal. * Secret Egg (Direct trade (USA), Wi-fi (Japan)) Japan and USA only. These eggs contain a game counterpart of either Ash's Pidove, Cilan's Pansage or Iris' Axew. These were distributed through wi-fi in Japan, but are only available through direct trade in American Toys 'R' Us stores from April 27- May 31. *'Mewtwo (Mystery Gift, USA.)' To celebrate the one year anniversary on February 12, 2012 they put out a Mewtwo lv 70 knowing Psystrike, Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, and Electro Ball. *'Rayquaza' Wifi (Japan) There is a wifi event for a shiny rayquaza. This Rayquaza has to do with the new Pokémon game in Japan (Nobunga's Ambition) Very little is known for now, but that it is coming to Japan and eventually to the USA. *'Zoroark '(Outside game Event) This Zoroark was available in Toysrus stores across the US From September 18 to 25 of 2011. There is really nothing special about it, except its caught with a Cherish Ball and knows the move: Snarl(a special move that a Zoroark cant usually learn.). Generation VI *'Torchic' (Wi-fi) This Torchic could be obtained via wi-fi from to . It had a special ability and was holding Blazikenite, the only known way to get that Mega Stone. But with the newest unveiling of Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire it is possible to obtain it in-game. *'Diancie' (Serial Code) Given out at Gamestop (USA) between October 27 to November 16, 2014. It is at level 50 and knows the moves Diamond Storm, Reflect, Return, and Moonblast. It also had a wishing ribbon. If you trade it into Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire it will activate an event to get her Mega Stone: Diancite. Generation VII *'Shiny Tapu Koko' This exclusive Pokémon is currently available via Mystery Gift for Sun and Moon *'Pikachu (Cap)' aka Ash's Pikachu This Pikachu will wear a hat Ash wore in any of the season's and containing a moveset of when Ash's Pikachu had in that region and you will get Pikashunium Z which power's up Thunderbolt to 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt respectively (note you can only have 1). *'Marshadow' Marshadow is given out at your local game store so you might need to research what your local game store that has the Marshadow codes. Once you get him from the mail man, you will get the Marshadium Z that power's up spectral thief to Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike respectively Category:Event Pokémon Category:Pokémon